Cache/Food
1 of 6 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=2362.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 8, 2016 12:06:04 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Food Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The Abyss » Gameplay & Suggestions » Food « previous next » Print Pages: 1 2 3 ... 6 Author Topic: Food (Read 3163 times) rumsod Administrator Hero Member Offline Dev 882 Personal Text Developer Food « on: October 19, 2015, 05:27:04 PM » Food is produced through unused, agricultural land. Initially food production is 1 per 500 km2 of land. This can be increased through the "Green Revolution" policy, which increases production per 500km2 of agricultural land by 1. Demand is based on several factors. Assuming farmers are self-sufficient, only mines, wells, and factories would create demand. For each mine and well, there would be 1 demand for unit of food. For each factory, there would be 10 demand for unit of food. Another source of demand would be the military - each 20k soldiers would demand 1 unit of food. Food can be bought and sold on the market. Lack of food to meet demand would result in significant declines in quality of life and approval. To ensure there is enough time for players to adapt, I would provide every nation with a very large amount of food (1000 units). The amount of land occupied by factories, wells, and mines will be reduced by 25%. Middle East produces 25% less food than other regions, due to its arid climate and to balance out oil bonus. thoughts? « Last Edit: October 20, 2015, 06:31:36 AM by rumsod » Logged Tropico: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=1 Cuba: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100001 Ept2415 Sr. Member Offline 499 Re: Food « Reply #1 on: October 19, 2015, 05:33:53 PM » Quote from: rumsod on October 19, 2015, 05:27:04 PM The amount of land occupied by factories, wells, and mines will be reduced by 75%. thoughts? Pls no. 50% AT MOST Logged Watersfall Sr. Member Offline 317 Re: Food « Reply #2 on: October 19, 2015, 05:56:53 PM » Quote from: rumsod on October 19, 2015, 05:27:04 PM For each factory, there would be 10 demand for unit of food. Another source of demand would be the military - each 20k soldiers would demand 1 unit of food. How many people are working at these factories? Logged Empire of Savannah Capitalist Haiti Must be WTO NORTH rumsod Administrator Hero Member Offline Dev 882 Personal Text Developer Re: Food « Reply #3 on: October 19, 2015, 06:00:17 PM » Quote from: Watersfall on October 19, 2015, 05:56:53 PM How many people are working at these factories? factories basically represent urbanization and cities (as you can see when you click on territory) Logged Tropico: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=1 Cuba: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100001 Lyranistan Sr. Member Offline 2-WEEK BAN FOR IMPERSONATING JELLAL 367 Re: Food « Reply #4 on: October 19, 2015, 06:06:58 PM » I like the Idea. Logged Andrew Fastow Hero Member Offline 832 Personal Text Bringing the Future, Today. Re: Food « Reply #5 on: October 19, 2015, 06:21:10 PM » I like it, too. Can you put it in TRW so I can mass produce another resource? Logged Gemima Hero Member Offline 1062 Personal Text why tho Re: Food « Reply #6 on: October 19, 2015, 06:23:23 PM » This is great TRW's really starting to take shape Logged Kersumsos: www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=46317 Corp: www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100022 spurdobenis Sr. Member Offline 307 Re: Food « Reply #7 on: October 19, 2015, 06:43:32 PM » I like this idea and was considering proposing something similar. Please consider a biofuel plant that converts food into oil as well. Let the Great Food Wars begin... Logged http://blocgame.com/stats.php? Oh you thing menes will protec yo? :DDD I wuz born in da menes XDDD, molded bai dem :D:DD I didn see srs disgussion til I was already a man xDDDD t. Bane newkerala Jr. Member Offline 78 Personal Text This is the BBC. Re: Food « Reply #8 on: October 19, 2015, 07:21:11 PM » Quote from: Ept2415 on October 19, 2015, 05:33:53 PM Pls no. 50% AT MOST If 50% instead of 75% doesn't overly overtilt the land use factor in favor of food production, I support this. Quote from: Andrew Fastow on October 19, 2015, 06:21:10 PM I like it, too. Can you put it in TRW so I can mass produce another resource? That would be a good idea. Quote from: spurdobenis on October 19, 2015, 06:43:32 PM I like this idea and was considering proposing something similar. Please consider a biofuel plant that converts food into oil as well. Let the Great Food Wars begin... If we have a biofuel plant, maybe we can have a policy where you can increase biofuel production that turn at the expense of more food production, stability, and public approval (thanks to higher food prices). Conversely, maybe giving your citizens extra food makes them happier and increases stability and lowers rebel levels. You could even have very, very expensive land reclamation as a money sink (not my idea- someone else suggested it a while ago). Logged British Broadcasting Corporation: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100073 ETRUST Pledge For Business And Nations: http://blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=3054.0 Habibastan Guest Re: Food « Reply #9 on: October 19, 2015, 07:26:19 PM » I like it. You should have the option to build a better agricultural "building" though. Like a factory farm or something like that. Logged rumsod Administrator Hero Member Offline Dev 882 Personal Text Developer Re: Food « Reply #10 on: October 19, 2015, 07:56:28 PM » to balance out oil a bit, the middle east will only produce 75% of food compared to other regions. also represents it being mostly arid. Logged Tropico: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=1 Cuba: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100001 rumsod Administrator Hero Member Offline Dev 882 Personal Text Developer Re: Food « Reply #11 on: October 19, 2015, 07:58:02 PM » Quote from: Ept2415 on October 19, 2015, 05:33:53 PM Pls no. 50% AT MOST yeah, i meant 25%. it will be 75% of what it was Logged Tropico: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=1 Cuba: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100001 Allen Chärra Hero Member Offline 1397 Personal Text Omo Re: Food « Reply #12 on: October 19, 2015, 08:00:47 PM » Pls tell me this is just for TRW. Logged Emperor of Bangtown: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49332 Former leader of BAMF and The Horde. 존경하다 민아 Habibastan Guest Re: Food « Reply #13 on: October 19, 2015, 08:09:24 PM » Quote from: Allen Charra on October 19, 2015, 08:00:47 PM Pls tell me this is just for TRW. just for reg bloc m8 Logged iiruka Full Member Offline 106 Re: Food « Reply #14 on: October 19, 2015, 08:30:36 PM » Quote from: rumsod on October 19, 2015, 07:56:28 PM to balance out oil a bit, the middle east will only produce 75% of food compared to other regions. also represents it being mostly arid. Doesn't the middle east already produce ~10x (1000%) of the oil that other places produce? Based on the BLOC Guide in the forums, the middle east gets 500-5000 mbbl's worth of oil reserves for each prospect, while everyone else only get 50-500. Lowering the middle east's food production to 75% seems like a very gentle decrease in light of the generous regional bonus. Logged Warrior Queen (Leader) of Interpol http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=54376 Print Pages: 1 2 3 ... 6 « previous next » My Community » The Abyss » Gameplay & Suggestions » Food SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2 3 of 6 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=2362.30. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 1, 2016 05:28:54 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Food Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The Abyss » Gameplay & Suggestions » Food « previous next » Print Pages: 1 2 3 4 5 6 Author Topic: Food (Read 3135 times) Lunin Jr. Member Offline 86 Re: Food « Reply #30 on: October 20, 2015, 07:50:16 AM » Quote from: SiameseVegan on October 20, 2015, 06:52:59 AM If they're still farming and thus exploiting the animal, it's not humane. I agree. Nature is even more cruel with all the predators and now we know that even plants can feel distress and suffer. We should nuke the whole planet to end all suffering once and for all. I like the new feature though, thanks for implementing it. <3 Logged ~no bully pls~ http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=56203 ~srsly~ Truinibad Jr. Member Offline 88 Personal Text Smartest Person on the Internet since 1854. Re: Food « Reply #31 on: October 20, 2015, 07:50:41 AM » If you're making this a market resource, please add in a thing where I can just type in how much I want to buy or sell. If I wanted to play cookie clicker I'd go play fucking cookie clicker. I use more than 500 million tons of food a turn. Logged >Bloc Truinibad SiameseDream Hero Member Offline 1334 Re: Food « Reply #32 on: October 20, 2015, 07:51:11 AM » Quote from: Lunin on October 20, 2015, 07:50:16 AM I agree. Nature is even more cruel with all the predators and now we know that even plants can feel distress and suffer. We should nuke the whole planet to end all suffering once and for all. I like the new feature though, thanks for implementing it. <3 Who are you? There's only room for one vegan here. Logged cxcxxxxx - Today at 2:42 PM no im your cuck "Creating multies is using the game's mechanics too." -Brian Lunin Jr. Member Offline 86 Re: Food « Reply #33 on: October 20, 2015, 07:54:58 AM » Quote from: SiameseVegan on October 20, 2015, 07:51:11 AM Who are you? There's only room for one vegan here. I'm not a vegan you plant murderer. I'm a self-hating gnostic bonhomme, who's too weak yet to leave consuming other beings and filthy matter behind and liberate the inner light from this nightmare plane of existence. Logged ~no bully pls~ http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=56203 ~srsly~ spurdobenis Sr. Member Offline 307 Re: Food « Reply #34 on: October 20, 2015, 08:00:25 AM » We need a buy 100 button Logged http://blocgame.com/stats.php? Oh you thing menes will protec yo? :DDD I wuz born in da menes XDDD, molded bai dem :D:DD I didn see srs disgussion til I was already a man xDDDD t. Bane spurdobenis Sr. Member Offline 307 Re: Food « Reply #35 on: October 20, 2015, 09:00:40 AM » Furthermore, we need a green revolution button that works Logged http://blocgame.com/stats.php? Oh you thing menes will protec yo? :DDD I wuz born in da menes XDDD, molded bai dem :D:DD I didn see srs disgussion til I was already a man xDDDD t. Bane SiameseDream Hero Member Offline 1334 Re: Food « Reply #36 on: October 20, 2015, 09:11:30 AM » Quote from: Lunin on October 20, 2015, 07:50:16 AM now we know that even plants can feel distress and suffer. Just so you know, there's a small amount of isolated evidence suggesting they give off chemical when cut but the overwhelming scientific consensus is still that they do not suffer and are not sentient. Logged cxcxxxxx - Today at 2:42 PM no im your cuck "Creating multies is using the game's mechanics too." -Brian Utopia Full Member Offline 209 Personal Text We can save this world...With the right leadership Re: Food « Reply #37 on: October 20, 2015, 09:14:18 AM » Quote from: SiameseVegan on October 20, 2015, 09:11:30 AM Just so you know, there's a small amount of isolated evidence suggesting they give off chemical when cut but the overwhelming scientific consensus is still that they do not suffer and are not sentient. Actually they DO feel pain, however they do not care. Anyways get back on topic. what happens if you run out of food, and what is it good for? Does your population have anything to do with food? Logged http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40759 SiameseDream Hero Member Offline 1334 Re: Food « Reply #38 on: October 20, 2015, 09:22:46 AM » Quote from: Utopia on October 20, 2015, 09:14:18 AM Actually they DO feel pain, however they do not care. Anyways get back on topic. what happens if you run out of food, and what is it good for? Does your population have anything to do with food? They don't have brains, they don't have nerves, they are not sentient, they do not feel anything. To suggest they "feel it but don't care" is about as ridiculous as suggesting your guitar can "feel being bashed but doesn't care." Logged cxcxxxxx - Today at 2:42 PM no im your cuck "Creating multies is using the game's mechanics too." -Brian Arbus Newbie Offline 1 Re: Food « Reply #39 on: October 20, 2015, 09:43:07 AM » Quote from: Truinibad on October 20, 2015, 07:50:41 AM If you're making this a market resource, please add in a thing where I can just type in how much I want to buy or sell. If I wanted to play cookie clicker I'd go play fucking cookie clicker. I use more than 500 million tons of food a turn. This please. Also the green revolution should be more expensive. Logged knee grow Newbie Offline 8 Re: Food « Reply #40 on: October 20, 2015, 09:52:59 AM » won't be as big deal in trw bloc because of how massive nations are. Logged Andrew Fastow Hero Member Offline 831 Personal Text Bringing the Future, Today. Re: Food « Reply #41 on: October 20, 2015, 09:57:54 AM » Quote from: knee grow on October 20, 2015, 09:52:59 AM won't be as big deal in trw bloc because of how massive nations are. This won't be a deal in 'most' countries. But then again, he can just alter it. Also, people in TRW have much more factories and larger armies than in regbloc. Logged newkerala Jr. Member Offline 78 Personal Text This is the BBC. Re: Food « Reply #42 on: October 20, 2015, 10:20:24 AM » Quote from: SiameseVegan on October 20, 2015, 09:22:46 AM They don't have brains, they don't have nerves, they are not sentient, they do not feel anything. To suggest they "feel it but don't care" is about as ridiculous as suggesting your guitar can "feel being bashed but doesn't care." https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Plant_perception_%28physiology%29#Plant_intelligence It's controversial, but there is evidence that suggests that plants have a little feeling and intelligence. Logged British Broadcasting Corporation: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100073 ETRUST Pledge For Business And Nations: http://blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=3054.0 zippy Full Member Offline 176 Personal Text WBPE hopeful Re: Food « Reply #43 on: October 20, 2015, 10:23:56 AM » Quote from: newkerala on October 20, 2015, 10:20:24 AM https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Plant_perception_%28physiology%29#Plant_intelligence It's controversial, but there is evidence that suggests that plants have a little feeling and intelligence. Hippies murdering poor defenseless immobile plants. At least my food can try to run away. Monsters. Logged Standard: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=58858 TRW: Vito's Laundry - a faction in Isreal (dopes) SiameseDream Hero Member Offline 1334 Re: Food « Reply #44 on: October 20, 2015, 10:25:53 AM » Quote from: newkerala on October 20, 2015, 10:20:24 AM https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Plant_perception_%28physiology%29#Plant_intelligence It's controversial, but there is evidence that suggests that plants have a little feeling and intelligence. Responding to stimuli is not the only requirement for conscience or sentience. Logged cxcxxxxx - Today at 2:42 PM no im your cuck "Creating multies is using the game's mechanics too." -Brian Print Pages: 1 2 3 4 5 6 « previous next » My Community » The Abyss » Gameplay & Suggestions » Food SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2